Machine-type communication (MTC) is a technology important to income and services of operators, which may use a large amount of low-cost fixed terminals to provide various application services, such as data report of a water meter, an ammeter, and a gas meter, etc., safety monitoring, and public security, etc., via autonomous communication between machines.
It was found by the inventors in the implementation of the present invention that on the one hand, the number of users and the number of terminals having cellular communication modules will increase along with applications and services provided by a cellular network system, the number of MTC users is closely related to various meters and monitoring systems, and this is a typical example; all resources of the system are extremely important to service provision, which is possible to lower allocation efficiency. And on the other hand, an important characteristic of an MTC terminal is that it is possible to be mounted indoors with a relatively high level of separation from the outside, such as in a basement, thereby resulting in relatively high pathloss of a wireless link from the MTC terminal to an eNB. High pathloss increases difficulty of coverage of users and signal reception performance. Hence, ensuring coverage performance of uplink channels and downlink channels on the premise of keeping low cost of an MTC terminal is a problem needing to be solved.
It should be noted that the above description of the background is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present invention and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background of the present invention.